Love Doesn't Exist
by c-suspicion16
Summary: Will has to tell someone. He can no longer keep the secret. But what will this mean for him and Sonny?
1. Chapter 1

Will was about to explode. The baby secret was like acid to his insides. It was killing him not being able to tell anyone, especially the love of his life, Sonny Kiriakis. Ever since he was told he was going to be a father, he couldn't eat, sleep without nightmares, or look anyone in the eye. However, the worst part was lying to Sonny wheneveSonny asked what was bothering him.

Will decided he had to tell someone, but couldn't bring himself to tell Sonny, because the thought of losing him was too painful. Will, unable to tell Marlena, who was dealing with her own drama issues, decides to tell Sami.

"Mom, you home?" Says Will while walking into his mothers apartment.

"Ya, hon, but I was just about to meet Gabi. Can this wait?" Answered Sami, who was in a rush to leave.

"No mom, it can't wait. It's important."

"Okay... What seems to be the problem?"

"I-It's about G-Gabi's child..." Will stammered.

"H-Has something happened?! Is Gabi alright?!"

"Mom, Gabi's fine. Nothing happened."

"Then what's this about?" Sami questioned, giving Will a suspicious look.

"It's about the baby's father," said Will, dreading telling his mom the well hidden secret, was unable to look at his mother.

Sami gave Will the same suspicious look. "You mean Nick?"

"No, mom. Nick's not the baby's father..." Said Will, giving his mother a look that hardened her heart to stone. "I-I-I am."

Anger and stubbornness filled Sami. "What the hell are u talking about, Will?! That's impossible!"

"No, it-it's not. It was after the big explosion. I was doubting who I am, and had just had fights with Dad, Tad, and um, um," Will could hardly say his name. "and...Sonny. I found Gabi,and we were both upset. Then..." Will quietly trailed off unable to finish.

"I'm assuming you were going to say 'Then one thing led to another.'" Sami furiously finished.

"Yeah," Will mumbled, staring holes into the floor. "If you're the father, then why is Nick saying the child is his?" Sami asked while pacing the room.

"Well.. When Gabi chose to keep the baby, Nick found out and asked for her hand in marriage. They then decided it would be better for the baby if they raised the child with Nick as the father, instead of me. Which then forced me to promise not to tell anyone the truth...even Sonny." Will says the last part as tears form in his beautiful blue eyes.

Sami, seeing her son so distraught, quickly walks over and gives him a hug.

"Sonny doesn't know?" Sami asks gently.

"No, and it's tearing my up inside not being able to tell him," Will mumbles, tears now quickly streaming down his face.

"Will you need to tell him."

"Mom, I-I can't. I-I won't lose him. I love him."

"I know, honey, I know. But if Sonny hears from someone else, someone other than you, you might really lose him."

"Okay." Will wipes the tears from his face. "Thanks, mom. I'm going to go find Sonny." Will then quickly leaves the apartment.

When Will is gone, Sami quickly takes out her phone and calls Rafe. After about two rings, Rafe answers.

"Rafe, we need to talk. It's important. Meet me at the pub in 10 minutes."

Sami then leaves the apartment, on her way to tell Rafe the major news she just learned.


	2. Chapter 2

Will leaves his mother's apartment and texts Sonny.

_Will: hey, meet me at the apartment. It's important._

_Sonny: okay. See you in 10 ;)_

Will slowly walks to the apartment, all the while freaking out over the best way to break the news to Sonny.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Sami tells the news to Rafe, and soon most of Salem hears about how Nick and Gabi lied. Everyone is extremely surprised.

* * *

Will walks into the apartment and is greeted with a loving kiss from Sonny.

"Hey, babe," says Sonny, giving Will his signature smile.

"...hey..." mumbles Will, unable to look Sonny in the eye.

Sonny's smile is instantly gone. He leads Will to the bed and has him sit down. Sonny grabs his hand and asks, "Hey, Will, what's wrong?"

Will instantly wants to cry because Sonny is so sweet, but he knows he has to tell Sonny. He takes a big breath and begins.

"Sonny I love more than anything in the world."

"Will, I know that, I love you too," Sonny replies.

Will continues to look anywhere but Sonny's face. "You know that day we fought after you kissed me?"

"Ya? What about it?" Sonny now shows an expression of ultimate confusion.

"Well before that I had fought with my dad and Tad. So after our fight, I was on the verge of having a breakdown when I went to talk to Gabi. She was also extremely upset. At this point I wasn't thinking and I-I kissed...Gabi." Will was basically talking in a whisper by the end.

Sonny was having a hard time following Will's story. "Why-why would you kiss Gabi?"

"I don't know, but that-that's not all that happened." Will was again on the verge of tears. "We..slept together."

When Sonny didn't respond, Will decided to quickly finish before he lost his ability to speak. "And..Gabi's baby? It-it's not N-Nick's... I-it's mine."

Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He let go of Will's hand, and sat there, unable to respond.

After a few minutes, Will broke the silence. "S-Sonny, say something." Will now let the tears stream down his face. He tried to grab Sonny's hand again.

At this moment, Sonny stands up so fast, it causes Will to flinch.

"Will, why are you just now telling me this?!" Sonny was absolutely furious.

"...Sonny, Gabi and Nick wouldn't let me. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Will! I'm not just anyone! I'm your boyfriend! The one you said you loved!"

At this Will felt like he was slapped across the face. "I-I do love you Sonny! More than anything! That's why I didn't tell you! I was afraid of losing you!"

"You shouldn't have kept this from me! I continually asked you what was wrong! You kept lying to me! You don't lie to those you love! I don't care about this baby, if you told me right away I would have stood with you! It's the lying I have a problem with!" Now Sonny had tears streaming down his face.

"Sonny, I love you! I didn't want this to happen. Please, don't cry. We can get through this!" Will tried to hug Sonny.

"Will, stop! Just don't. Stop lying to me! If you really loved me, you would have kept our promise to always be honest! I can't do this! Our love apparently doesn't mean anything to you."

At that Will was extremely hurt. "Sonny, don't do this. I never lied about my love for you."

"Will, just stop. You-you need to leave."

"Sonny, I-I won't leave until y-you forgive me!"

"Will, I c-can't! Can't you see this hurts me! I-I need time. You need to leave. I-it's over.." Sonny says as he nudges Will towards the door.

"Sonny, I-I'm sorry." Will says as he steps outside, new tears streaming down his face.

"Me too. Looks like what you feared is coming true. You've lost me." With this, Sonny closes the door on Will. Sonny falls on his knees, his heart completely broken.

Will slowly walks home, no longer feeling anything. He lost the one person he thought would be his forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! If you couldn't tell, this is my first fan fiction. I would really love to hear what you guys think! Please review, good for bad! I want to improve my writing! Thanks y'all!**

* * *

It had been a week since Will had broken his heart with his long kept baby secret, but to Sonny, the pain was still fresh like it had just happened. Sonny hadn't left the apartment since the breakup because for one, he didn't want to see Will. He also didn't want to have to face his friends because his friends, along with the whole town, knew the secret and he didn't want to be questioned or given any sympathy because of the situation. Chad had told Sonny that he would take over his shifts at Common Grounds, giving him time to think.

Sonny had realized that even with time, he didn't think he could forgive Will. The realization of this had left him with a heart broken into a thousand pieces. Sonny decided that the best thing to do was move on with his life, no matter how painful that would be, so he decided to go in and take his shift at Common Grounds hoping to distract himself.

* * *

Will was miserable. He hadn't left the apartment since Sonny had ended things, and hadn't talked to anyone, leaving texts from Abigail, Chad, Gabi, Marlena, and Kate unanswered. He kept replaying the conversation over and over in his head, wishing that it was just a bad dream. Will wished he hadn't listened to Gabi and Nick, and had told Sonny when he had learned that Gabi's child was his.

Will was startled by a knock on his door. Sami walks in and puts her arm around her son.

"Hey, hon. You ready to talk about it yet?"

"Mom, he didn't even try to work things out. He just told me to leave," Will said, with new tears forming in his eyes.

"Will, he was probably just shocked. He loves you. I bet Sonny wants to work things out, just like you."

"He-he didn't seem like he could ever f-forgive me. Y-you didn't see his face. It was full of pain that I-I caused him."

"Will, the love you two share is special. It is strong and I just know that you guys can work it out. You just need to go talk to him," Sami said.

"Mom, I don't think he'll want to see me." Will said, wiping tears from his face.

"Sonny loves you. You guys will fix this. He's down at Common Grounds, go talk to him," Sami urged.

Will slowly stands up. "Okay, I will." He hugs his mother, and goes to Common Grounds in search of Sonny.

* * *

Sonny is able to distract himself easily because the coffee house is constantly full of people. When afternoon rolls around, things start to slow down.

Sonny is cleaning one of the tables when he hears someone walk in. He turns around to greet the customer when he suddenly can't speak. He can't believe who he sees.

"Uh.. Hi Sonny."

"What do you need, Will?" asks Sonny, suddenly finding his voice.

"I need you," Will says as confidently as he can.

"Will, why are you doing this? You're just hurting yourself and me more than necessary."

"Sonny, I love you! That's why I'm here. I need us to work this out. It hurts more than I ever thought was possible being without you," Will says, his pain showing in his eyes.

Will, saying these things, tears at Sonny's heart, but it also reminds him of how Will lied to him.

"Stop saying that, Will! You showed me how little my love meant to you! You have no right to say that to me!" Sonny says, his voice getting louder, showing anger and pain.

Will feels like Sonny just ripped his heart right out of his chest, and soon his anger grows. "Why are you so stubborn!? I love you and I never lied about that! Why can't you just give us a second chance?!"

At this point, the few people in the coffee house had begun to stare. Chad walks in, coming to check on Sonny, when he notices his two best friends fighting. He quickly walks over.

"Hey, guys. Not here. Lets go to the back room, okay?" Chad then leads them to the back room. "Now, why are you fighting in the middle of the coffee house?"

"I came to get Sonny back," Will explains.

"I can't take you back, Will. You lied. You kept a huge thing from me. This can't be fixed."

It finally hits Will that he is never going to get Sonny back, at least not anytime soon. This tears at his heart.

"Will, here," Sonny says, handing Will a box of his things. "This is all your stuff. Goodbye Will." Sonny then walks back to the front counter.

Will could no longer hold back his tears. Chad stands there with a hand on Will's shoulder. He couldn't believe they had actually broken up.

"Hey, Will. I'm sorry man. I-" Chad is then cut off.

"I-It's fine. I got to go." Will then quickly leaves Common Grounds.

* * *

The next morning, Sami walks into Will's room and finds that Will is gone, but there is a note.

_Mom, _

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I couldn't stay in Salem. Being in Salem without being with Sonny was too painful. I couldn't be there with everyone looking at me accusingly because of mine and Gabi's child. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll back. I'll stay in touch. _

_Love you, _

_Will_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all. I loved all the reviews you wrote! I love hearing what you guys think of my writing. Keep up the reviews! :)**

* * *

Its been 5 months since Will left Salem. He kept his promise and stayed in touch. He sent emails to Sami, Kate, and Marlena every few days, telling them that he was alright, and they would keep him updated on what happened in Salem. They told him that Gabi and Nick got married and that it was a beautiful ceremony, but Will didn't care. They always asked when he'd be home, but he always avoided answering the question because he didn't know if he would ever go back.

One day Will decided to return, but was on a mission. This time it wasn't for Sonny, it was for his child. Will believed he needed to return and save his child from Gabi and Nick. He no longer trusted them and hated what they did to him and Sonny.

* * *

Sami is sitting in her apartment, replying to one of Will's emails, when she hears a knock on the door. She walks over and opens the door.

"Oh my -" Sami doesn't finish her sentence because she starts crying as she pulls her son into a big hug.

"Hi, mom," Will says, tears forming in his eyes. Man it felt good to see his mom, he hadn't realized how much he missed her until now.

Will spends the next hour or so telling Sami about what he'd been doing, why he left, where he'd been, and how he was feeling. Will then left the apartment, wanting to go talk to his grandmothers and tell them that he was back in Salem.

While walking through HTS Will sees Abigail and Chad walking around doing some window shopping. Abigail sees Will and instantly gives him a hug, ecstatic to see her cousin. Chad also greets Will with a hug.

"Hey, man. Where've you been?" Chad asks

"Oh, well, just places. I just had to get out of Salem and all of it's drama," Will replies, avoiding all details.

"Well, hey. I'm just glad you're back!" Abigail says, pulling Will into another hug.

"So, what's new in Salem?" Will asks.

Chad and Abigail fill him in on the latest events. After Nick and Gabi's wedding, Sonny told the town about how Gabi had caused Melanie's kidnapping. Abigail then informs Will that she hasn't talked to her since. The town reacted in shock at the news about Gabi, and she and Nick were soon looked down upon.

Will's heart aches as Abigail mentions Sonny, and she and Chad notice the pain in his eyes and they each make a mental note not to mention Sonny again. Will's heartache is soon replaced with disbelief. He couldn't believe that Gabi could do such thing just to get Chad back. Will then understands why Sonny warned him to stay away from Gabi. His thoughts return to Sonny, and he is again filled with pain.

"Guys, I know you haven't been talking to Gabi, but do you know how my c-child is doing?" Will ask with hesitation.

"I've heard the child is doing just fine," Abigail says. "I think the child is due in about a week. Gabi had also told me that they were going to wait and be surprised with the gender of the child."

"Oh, good. I'm glad the child is doing well. Hey, guys, can i catch up with you guys later on? I want to go and see some people. I'll see you later?" Will says as he slowly starts to walk away.

"Um, sure. We'll meet up with you later," Chad replies, and he and Abigail return to their window shopping.

* * *

Will goes and talks with both Marlena and Kate, who are both overjoyed to see their grandson home again. Will then goes and meets Abigail and Chad at HTS. They have fun just hanging out again like old times.

They were walking around and walk past Common Grounds. Will looks into the window, not even thinking that he might see Sonny. What he does see, he did not expect at all.

Will sees Sonny leaning over the counter, holding hands with some guy and looking into the guys eyes just like he used to look into Will's. Will then sees Sonny lean in and kiss the guy on the lips. This breaks Will's heart into a thousand pieces all over again. He notices that Sonny breaks the kiss, and then Sonny's eyes meet his, but the connection lasts about a second before Will looks away. The pain was too much. Will tells Chad and Abigail he has to go and quickly walks away.

* * *

Sonny had moved on. It had been 5 months and Sonny was over Will, or so he thought. He had met Chase 2 months after he broke up with Will. They had become fast friends, and then they became much more than simply friends. Sonny had felt happy for the first time since Will broke his heart with lies.

Sonny was talking to Chase about their plans for the night and were holding hands over the counter. Chase's hand in his sent warmth through Sonny's body. Sonny leaned and kissed his boyfriend with passion and was filled with joy and warmth. He pulled back, but that's when he saw him.

Sonny looked out the window and saw the one and only Will Horton. Sonny's smile was instantly gone and he felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. It was the worst feeling in the world. All the feelings of love and pain he had felt for Will came crashing back, and it was almost too much to bear.

"Hey, Sonny. Babe. What's wrong?" Chase's voice was full of worry and concern.

Sonny was startled back into the present by Chase's sweet voice. He quickly hid his frown and put on a big smile. On the outside Sonny seemed just fine, but on the inside, Sonny was a wreck, and Chase could tell just by looking into his eyes.

* * *

Will was full of so much pain. All he could think of was him and Sonny being together. Will was filled with regret and wished he had never come back to Salem. Then he remember his child, and knew that he couldn't leave town just yet.

* * *

**Hey guys. I need help. I have names for Will's child, I just can't decide if it should be a boy or girl. Help? Tell me which you think the child should be. THANKS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I love reading your reviews. Keep it up! :)**

* * *

Will takes a big breath and slowly walks up the path that leads to the Kiriakis mansion. Will gets more and more nervous with every step he takes. He knew Sonny wouldn't be there, but he was afraid that Sonny's parents wouldn't talk to him because of break-up.

Will knocks on the door and waits awkwardly.

The door is opened by Adrienne Kiriakis, who when she sees Will, wants to slam the door in his face.

"Will...what a pleasant surprise," Adrienne says sarcastically.

"Mrs. Kiriakis, I-I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I-I r-really need talk to your husband," Will stammers nervously.

"And why is that?" Adrienne asks, feeling bad about her reaction.

Will, gaining a little confidence, says, "I need his help as a lawyer."

"Okay, well why don't you come in and I'll go get him for you," Adrienne says, while not being to happy about letting Will into her home.

After a few minutes, Justin Kiriakis leads Will into his office.

"So, Will what seems to be the issue?" Justin asks.

"Well, Mr. Kiriakis, you know how Gabi is having my child?" Will begins nervously.

"Yes, I am well aware," Justin says, remembering the lie that broke his son's heart.

"Well, I-I want you to help me gain full custody. I don't think she deserves to have any custody over my child. Her or her bigoted husband, especially after I heard she was behind Melanie's kidnapping."

Justin thinks about this for a few minutes, which makes Will even more uneasy about the situation. "Well, I completely agree with you about how Gabi and Nick shouldn't raise this child, but are you sure that you are ready for that kind of responsibility?"

"Well I've been thinking about this a lot, and I think I am ready. Do-do you think I could win, if it went to court?" Will asks, looking for some kind of hope.

"Will, in my professional opinion, I'm not sure. I mean it will be easy to take custody from Nick and Gabi, giving Nick's history and Gabi hiring her own stalker, who kidnapped Melanie. The problem is for a judge to give you custody. The judge will look for certain things. You will need to show the judge you can care for the child, by having a place for it to live, so you'll need to get your own apartment. It will also be good if you have a job, where you will earn money to pay for the child's expenses," Justin says.

"Okay, with that, do you think we could win?"

"With that, I think we will have a pretty solid case. You will need to those done. Can you do that?"

"Ya, I think I can. But if you don't want to be my lawyer, I can find someone else..." Will begins.

"Will its fine. Now, I'm going to go make some calls about your case. I'm sure you can let yourself out," Justin says, nodding towards the door.

Will leaves the office and heads for the front door. On his way out he runs into Sonny. They stand there, looking at each other in a long, awkward pause. After awhile, Sonny speaks up.

"Will, um what are you doing here?"

"I-I was here to, uh, talk to you father. So, well look at the time, I gotta go. Bye!"

Will leaves quickly, leaving Sonny as confused as ever. Adrienne walks in after hearing her sons voice.

"Uh, hey mom? Why was Will here?" Sonny asks, still sporting the confused look.

"He was here to talk to your father about getting custody over his child. How long has he been back in town? Did you know he was back?" Adrienne asks, showing a questioning look at her son.

"Um, I think he came back yesterday? I'm not really sure, but I say him yesterday outside of Common Grounds."

"I see, well have you talked to him yet?"

"Um, no. Look at the time, mom, I need to go meet Chase. Bye!" Sonny quickly leaves the mansion without another word.

Justin walks in and puts his arm around his wife. "Well he's acting a bit strange."

"Yes, he is," Adrienne says.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda boring, but it will get better. Promise. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny and Chase were watching some action movie that Chase liked, in Sonny's apartment. Sonny doesn't care for the movie, so he finds himself watching Chase, who is wearing a huge grin on his face.

Will had a very similar grin, though Will's always stretched from ear to ear, while Chase's wasn't as wide but was full of more, joy, than Will's ever was. Chase's hair was one of Sonny's favorite things about him. Chase's hair was longer than Will's and went down to just below his ears. It was also a dark almost chocolate brown, unlike Will's dirtier blonde. Sonny also loved how his hair almost covered his deep green eyes, which brought more attention to their beautiful color. Will, though, didn't need a hair to magnify his already bright blue eyes that Sonny always seems to get lost in...

"Babe? What you looking at?" Chase asks.

Chase's voice brings Sonny, once again, back to the present and he notices that the movie has ended. Also that Chase is looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, nothing, Chase. Just admiring your amazing good looks." Sonny lies, well partially, giving Chase a wink.

"Oh," Chase says, beginning to blush.

"Well Son, I have to get going, I have work tomorrow. Meet you for lunch?"

"Sure," Sonny confirms. He gives Chase a kiss and watches as Chase leaves the apartment.

_'What were you thinking Kiriakis? You can't compare you current boyfriend, to your previous one! You love Chase and Will is in the PAST!'_ Sonny thinks trying to reassure himself that he is really over Will, the man who broke his heart.

* * *

Will knocks on his Grandmother Marlena's office door. He hears her tell him to come in and walks in quietly, seeing that she is on the phone. He sits there and waits patiently looking around the small, cozy office. The walls are a cream color, but the furniture are all shades of red, giving the room some color.

"So Will, why are you here, darling?" Marlena asks her favorite grandson.

"Well, I haven't told everyone yet, but the reason I am back in town is because I am going to fight for full custody of my child." Will informs his grandmother.

"That's great, Will! I'm glad you are finally standing up for yourself."

"Thanks. I went and talked to Justin Kiriakis about him helping me with my case. I know what you are going to say, but I believe he is the best lawyer that can help me, so that's why I went to him. Anyway, he told me I would need an apartment and a job so I can care for my child. I don't think getting an apartment will be a huge problem, but the job part might. That is why I came to you," Will finishes.

"Will. Do you want me to give you a job?" asks Marlena, trying to understand the whole situation.

"Exactly. I mean I'm taking some psychology classes in school, and I thought like a job or internship thing with you would be a good way to learn about the profession," Will says, all the while watching for some sign in his grandmothers expression.

Marlena thinks about this then replies, "I think that would be a great idea! If that is what you really want. As long as you don't have a problem working with my other recent employee, uh.. Mr. Chase Carline. Ever met him?"

"No, I haven't. But I don't think that will be a problem. Thanks, Grandma. When do you want me to start?"

"How about 3 this afternoon? I'll have some patients at that time."

"Sure, I'll see you then. I need to go look at apartments with Mom now. Bye." Will gives his grandmother a hug, and leaves her office.

* * *

Will meets his mother, Sami, and together they find Will an apartment near HTS for a great price. For Will, things seem to be looking up since he broke Sonny's heart. His mother is also supportive of his decision to gain full custody and to raise the child himself.

Word about the upcoming custody battle soon spreads through Salem. Most are surprised at Will, but they are also supportive, because no one really thinks Gabi and Nick should raise the child. Not even Rafe, though he would never say so out loud.

Gabi soon hears about it and is terrified about losing her child. She is also terrified about how Nick will respond. When Nick hears he is furious. He never thought that the "gay boy" would actually try to fight for his child. His anger only grows when he sees how upset Gabi is about the situation. All the stress isn't good for her or the baby being so close to the due date.

Nick, leaves Gabi in their apartment and goes out to find Will. He does not want some faggot ruining is perfect dream of happiness with his wife.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thought I would put two chapters up today :) because the last one was kind of boring. So guys we have a dilemma. I was looking at your reviews and we have a tie on if Will's child should be a boy of girl. So I'm to ask for like a revote. So vote which one! Thanks y'all! Love you guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own DOOL or its characters. I do own Chase Carline, technically.**

* * *

"Hey, Grandma." Will says as he meets his Grandma outside her office.

"Will, if you're going to work for me, you need to call me Dr. Evans during work hours." Dr. Evans informs her grandson. "Now are you ready for work?"

"Yes, G-, um Dr. Evans." Will replies.

"Okay, let's meet your co-worker." They walk into her office and Will sees the back of a guy, with dark brown hair. "Chase, come meet my grandson, Will Horton."

Chase turns around and shows Will his kind green eyes. "Hi, its nice to meet you." Chase says, extending his hand.

Will shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you to, man. So how long you been here working for Dr. Evans?"

"Um, I think about two months? I'm not sure, time flies in a town like Salem."

Will laughs at this. "I usually think the exact opposite." Chase laughs at this, too.

"Well its good to see you guys getting along. I'm going to go meet a client, Chase will you show Will around the office and show him the ropes?" Dr. Evans asks.

"Sure thing, Doc. Come on Will, I'll show you the joy of filing." Chase says sarcastically.

"Yay, sounds like fun." Will replies with a roll of his eyes.

After about 20 minutes, the boys are both working, when Chase's phone rings. He looks at the caller I.D. and smiles. "Hey, Will, sorry I need to take this." Chase then walks out of the office.

"Hey, Babe." Will hears Chase say through the door. "Why you calling me at work?" Will decides to zone Chase out, feeling bad about eavesdropping. That is until he hears something that makes him feel like his heart was torn from his chest. "Okay, Sonny. I'll meet you for dinner. Bye, babe."

Chase walks in the door, and Will goes back to his filing. "Sorry about that, it was my boyfriend, can't ignore those calls." Chase says with a laugh.

Will tries to laugh too. "You're gay? I never would have guessed."

"Ya, well it isn't something I blurt out to everyone I meet."

"I totally understand. Um.. Hey I just realized I'm supposed to meet someone in HTS. Tell Dr. Evans, for me, will you?" Will quickly leaves the office, not waiting for a reply, leaving Chase completely confused.

* * *

Will walks in his mother's apartment and slams the door, trying to keep the tears from escaping his eyes. Sami hears the door and walks into the room, seeing Will close to tears.

"Will, what's wrong?" Sami asks, concern filling her voice as she embraces her son into a hug.

"S-Sonny's b-boyfriend is my new co-coworker." Will says letting tears stream down his face.

"Aw, Will, it's going to be okay. I'll help you find a job somewhere else. It will all be okay."

"No. NO!" Will replies, surprised by his own anger. "I'm not going to let Sonny control my life! I-I've moved on!"

Sami is equally surprised at Will sudden anger. "Okay, Will. Okay."

"Mom, I, I need to go walk around. I'll be back to help pack up my stuff later." With that, Will leaves the apartment.

* * *

Will is walking through HTS when he hears his name, "WILL HORTON!" Will cringes and turns to see Nick walking towards him, totally ticked off.

Nick walks up and punches Will in the face, knocking him back into a wall. "Who the HELL gave you the right to take Gabi and my child away from us, from HER! You told us you didn't want this child to suffer the way you did!" Nick then punches Will in the stomach.

Chad, who is walking by notices Nick and Will, and immediately pulls Nick away. "Nick! Stop!"

Will spits out blood. "Nick, you are not fit to raise my child! You are not the father! I am! You need to grow up and deal with that! You will never raise my child, not if i have something to do with it!"

This infuriates Nick even more. Trying to get past Chad, Nick yells, "No FAGGOT like you will ever touch my child! Never! People like you should never exist!"

This feels like a knife wound in Will's stomach. Will stands up a punches Nick in the face, hard enough that it knocks him to the ground. "No, douche bags like YOU should never exist." Will spits blood in Nick's face and walks away with Chad close behind.

"Will, are you okay?" Chad asks, not referring to the black eye forming on Will's face.

"Ya, I'm fine. It's just a black eye, I'll be okay."

"You know that's not what I was talking about."

Will sighs, "Yes. I am fine. Nick is just a homophobic jerk. I'll win custody and everything will be okay again, with the bonus of a son or daughter."

Chad gives him a concerned look, but decides not to push the subject. "Okay. How's that going anyway?"

"It's going good, I think. I got a job working for my Grandma Marlena and found a good apartment this morning. With those things, Justin Kiriakis says I will have a pretty strong case, especially with all the information we have against Gabi and Nick."

"That's good to hear, Will, really. Looks like things are starting to look up for you."

"I thought that too, until I found out Sonny's new boyfriend is my new co-worker and until I ran into Nick." Will says, pain obvious in his voice.

Chad is thrown off by this new information. "Well, I know you, Will. You'll get through this." He says, giving his most genuine smile.

"Thanks, Chad. Hey, I have one question. Who is this Chase Carline?"

"Oh, Chase. Well Sonny and I met him at Common Grounds about two and a half months ago. We were working and he asked for directions. Him and Sonny became instant friends. I, on the other hand, didn't trust him. When we met, he had this look in his eye, like he had some big secret, but Sonny ignored my reasoning. The next thing I knew, they were dating."

"Oh, well, did you ever figure out if he had a secret?"

"No, I didn't. I had EJ help me look for some background information on him, but never found any sign of a Chase Purcell from Estes Park, Colorado."

"Well," Will replied, "I bet Sonny can take care of himself. He knows what he's doing." Though something didn't feel right about this Chase. Will shrugged this feeling off, and tried to focused on his upcoming custody battle.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long for me to update. Keep coming in with the boy and girl votes. What gender should Will's child be? Thanks for all the support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I can't believe I didn't update for over a month! I'm sorry! I had horrible writers block for this story and I had to finish basketball season. Now that basketball is over, I should be able to update more. But as I said, I had horrible writers block, so right now I'm not proud of this chapter, but I wanted to update for you guys, so enjoy! Oh and thanks for voting on the gender of the child!**

* * *

The next three days fills the whole town of Salem with tension. People unconsciously take sides in the Horton vs. Fallon custody battle. A majority take the Horton side, believing people like Nick and Gabi are unfit to raise a child, but a few take the Fallon side out of fear or out of being homophobic. They have people come in and testify on the kind of people Nick, Gabi, and Will are. Then the lawyers give the reasons why the others shouldn't have custody. Will and Justin present how Gabi hired her own stalker and Nick was in prison. Gabi, Nick and their lawyer present the surprising case of how Will tried to kill EJ and how his father took the blame and the case of how Will is gay, though that argument is soon dismissed. By the end of the third day it is pretty clear that Gabi and Nick will loose custody, but it is still unclear if Will will gain custody.

During the three days, Will is very busy. He moves into his new apartment and goes to work everyday and pretends to be friends with Chase. In the little free time he has, him, Chad, and EJ look for something about Chase's history, but come up with few results.

On the fourth day of trial, the baby is born.

* * *

During the trial, Gabi only showed up the first day because she was so close to her due date and needed to take it easy. When she went into labor, Nick and Will were both in trial along with Rafe and Sami. Gabi was already at the hospital and a few hours into labor when Nick, Rafe, Will, and Sami heard of her being in labor...

"This custody battle has not been a long one, but it has been a difficult and complicated one." Announces Judge Knight. "But after these three days, we have come to our decision of who will have custody of this child."

The court room is filled with silence. It seems as if everyone is holding their breath waiting for the answer.

"We have decided that full custody will be given, because we have noticed that split custody will not work out with the situation here and will cause complications. We have decided that-"

The judge is cut short as Chad storms though the doors, out of breath. "S-Sorry to in-interrupt, but it is important! G-Gabi has g-gone into labor. She is at the hospital."

After hearing this news, Nick runs out of the courtroom with Rafe following quickly behind.

"Court will be adjourned until tomorrow. You are dismissed." says Judge Knight.

* * *

Will is pacing the hospital waiting room, waiting on news of Gabi. She has been in labor for a few hours since he has arrived with Sami.

"Will! Stop pacing. They will call you in as soon as the baby is born. You still have your parental rights to see your kid. Please sit down!" Sami says.

Will stops pacing and goes to sit by his mother. "Sorry. I'm just excited to see my child and find out the gender." Will says with a slight smile.

Sami hugs her son. "I know you are. I'm sure it won't be much longer." As Sami says this, Cameron walks out into the waiting room.

"Will, you can go in and see your child now." Cameron says, motioning for Will to follow him back into the hospital room.

When Will gets within ten feet of the room, Nick walks out and stands in Will's way. "Where do you think you're going?" He demands.

"Nick, move. I'm going to go see my child. I have my parental rights." With that said, Will pushes Nick aside and walks into Gabi's hospital room.

Will walks in and sees Gabi looking down at a bundle of cloth with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, Gabi."

Gabi looks up and gives Will a small smile. "You want to see her?"

Will smiles. "Her?" He walks over and looks at his daughter in Gabi's arms. "She has your hair color."

"Yeah, I guess she does. Her name is Jamie Nicole Fallon."

The last name makes Will cringe internally. "That's a great name." 'And will be even better with the last name Horton.' He adds to himself. "Who named her?"

"I did. Did the judge decide on the custody yet?" Gabi asks and Will can hear the nervousness in her voice.

"No. He was about to, but then Chad ran in and said you were in labor. The judge then announced the court would resume tomorrow."

"Oh okay." Gabi says and she relaxes a little. She looks back down at her child. "Will, look she's opened her eyes."

Will looks at his daughter and sees that she has, and they are bright blue just like his own. "She is definitely a Horton. But she has your features. Even your skin tone." He tells Gabi.

"No, her skin is like in between our skin tones. But yeah she does look like me." Gabi says as her smile gets bigger and brighter.

Right then Nick walks in. "Will I think it is time you left. Gabi is tired, and we would like to spend time with our child."

"Sorry Nick, but Jamie will never be your child. She looks like Gabi and me, not Gabi and you. Tomorrow she will be my child, and she will never know who you are." Will then walks out of the room.


End file.
